


Save Five

by ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: All like canon, Gen, Hurt Number Five | The Boy, Hurt/Comfort, Klaus Hargreeves is a good bro, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Number Five | The Boy Whump, Post-Season/Series 02, or mostly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28780758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry
Summary: Immediately after season two, the siblings are a bit lost, Five is... hurting.Klaus notices. He also notices something else.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & The Hargreeves (Umbrella Academy)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 151





	Save Five

They had been thrown out, and now where in a sidewalk of a reality that had no place for them, after having thought they made it, suddenly having become orphan and homeless.

Reginald and the Sparrow academy made it very clear, in very little time, that that was not their home anymore and that they were not welcome there. They had even been given some money to get the hell out, not make themselves too at home.

Reginald had been especially taken aback - maybe he had hoped that they'd screwed themselves and the timeline enough so that their paths never crossed again, and seemed to know that it was probably unnatural and toxic for the integrity of their carefully constructed lives, having any sort of contact with these almost armageddon-bringers, full-on rejects from some other timeline.

So they had no place, and every moment they were there was wrong, again. And it was his fault, just like the 60s had been his fault, just like the apocalypse seemed to be his fault. Every new place he appeared was somewhere he didn't belong, and since he got back together with his family, they had no place either.

At least when he was around. They seemed to do very well for themselves when he was gone, didn't they? Maybe all the voices, all his enemies from apocalypse time had been right, and they'd been better of without him, he was to blame for all the bad things that happened, every end of the world, every destroyed marriage, every....

Dolores had helped keeping the voices at bay, but there had been some moments in which they, his enemies got louder, got too loud. Like now, mixing their voices with those of his actual siblings, saying "what the fuck are we supposed to do", saying, "so we're someplace where we're probably fucking up the timeline even worse now, huh?", saying "you're the expert on this kind of thing, Five, what's our next move?"

Five, was, sadly, an expert on this, or as close as they had to an expert on it. And because he'd already dealt with it, he knew what came next. Assassins coming after their every move, even when you think you're safe came next. Trying to figure out a way to go back home while dealing with very dangerous people came next, sometimes doing things you didn't really want to. Sleepless nights came, beatings and people on his back, blaming him, bad coffee came next and poorly healed wounds....

Five wanted to check out. He wanted to let those black spots in his vision win over, let them take over and just fucking let himself go. He was so so tired. He had been incredibly tired for the last, what, two timelines? And now he had to do it again, had to listen to the rest of them, maybe the commission, he had to find out a way, be smarter than whoever was after them, which in this case will probably include Reginald, which made everything more difficult because it was coated in pesky emotion....

Another week. And he still hadn’t had a chance to try and recover from the last one, that hadn’t been easy, not at all. How was he supposed to make it through another week? More running, more voices, more world ending, more siblings getting away and more... and less....it was never, though, was it? It was always more (horrible). More killing, more trying to figure out a solution where there was none, more equations, more mistakes in the equations, more cold shoulders and thinly veiled insults, more... blood... more.... No please... no more...

"Five?"

In between the cacophony of sounds from his siblings, Klaus noticed that something didn't seem to be quite right with his shorter but order brother. His eyes were unfocused and way too bright, he was breathing in a loud, laboured way, and he was miles away from them. And he hadn’t spoken, despite being mentioned in more than one occasion. Something was going on with him, and it was nothing good.

"Five, bud?" Klaus tried again, but got no answer.

This wasn't an easy situation on any of them, of course, they were supposed to be finally back on their own non-apocalyptic home, this was what practically all of Five's life had been about, his mission, the end to his means, the one thing that kept him going, and after all the horrors and the abuse, when he was supposed to finally have made it...

His lower lip was wobbling, the breathing becoming more laboured, harder to get through and he had to, there was so much to do, he couldn't.... just... It had all become a bit too much. He let the darkness take him, this time. Not by his own volition - the darkness simply became too powerful, and won.

"Five!" Klaus was nearly screaming as he saw his brother's knees buckle, eyes rolling up in his head. This was bad. This was so very very bad. Diego and Vanya came as well, holding the young-looking boy carefully, gently setting him down on the floor.

"Five?"

Five was passed out, Five was not answering, Five was unconscious, Five was pale and small, and looking ill. And that was not all.

When he looked up, Klaus saw someone he never should be able to. Someone who had no business existing, much less being a ghost in front of him. Someone looking very serious, too, looking at that poor boy, with urgency, with pain.

"Klaus" the voice said, and Klaus didn't understand, because he hadn't taken drugs in quite long, and he couldn't be seeing this, there was no way he was seeing this ghost... But the ghost was seeing him, and speaking to him.

"Klaus, if you want to save Five, you must listen to me."

Save him? What? They had to save five now, Five was in danger? WAS IT UP TO HIM TO SAVE HIM? How why? WHO?

_you know who_

"Dolores?"

**Author's Note:**

> Nonsense!!! But since I started it, no? Thought I would maybe share. 
> 
> If you liked, do comment!
> 
> Thanks for reading ;)


End file.
